


Bright Mistakes

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Queen is a very lonely and obese dragon, she yearns for a mate that has the same weight as her and comes up with a plan to capture a male and feed him until he is the perfect weight, then mate with him and have many pups (dragon babies)Kilitr is a starving dragon with nobody to go to. He walks until he can't go any further in the icy cold rain because of  a flu, but he unexpectedly stops outside of Queens cave out of all others.could this be a gift from the heavens or nothing but a mistake from god... let's find out!(my first RP) ((yes I do RP just not in fandom's, usually in Original stories))





	1. Chapter 1

Queen sat alone in her musky dark cave thinking of her prefect mate. She had always imagined him as bold but shy, with a long sharp tail and large obese body, but that would never happen... Nobody would ever find her attractive... When suddenly a Fantastic idea sprang into her head.  
  
"If I can't woo a male, I'll capture one!" Queen said aloud getting excited . This would be a prefect plan, all she would have to do is capture a skinny male (hopefully one that was weaker than her) feed him until he was her prefect weight and then they would have the most prefect adorable plump pups (baby dragons) 

 

* * *

Kilitr slipped in the mud as the rain poured outside of Queens cave. He sneezed, being incredibly cold and starving.

 

* * *

 

Queen's thoughts were stopped abruptly when a sneeze came from outside her cave. In curiosity she walked outside and into the rain. She paused when she saw a weak shivering male at her claws his freakishly skinny body showing all his bones. Quickly but carefully she scooped him up in her large soft paws and hurried back inside, once inside she placed him gently on her large bed made of moss and leaves and curled around him to keep him warm.

* * *

 

Kilitr looked at the plump dragoness that was snuggling him, awestruck by her beautiful, well polished silver scales, bright purple belly. He then noticed a few panels on the wall which looked like some sort of magical technology, and they read, 

"Giga Liters", and had a range 0-50,000 Giga Liters. He wondered what it was for, but his answer was given when he heard the plump dragoness unleash a gigantic belch that lasted for over a minute. As the belch roared, the panels lit up and gauged the gas, the numbers reading the belch to have output 44,000 Giga Liters. The

* * *

 

The humans above use the energy from my belches to create electricity, they use electricity to heat themselves, create light, and make things for them." Queen replied to the tiny male. She smiled slightly at his curious bright blue eyes and adorable curiosity.

* * *

I take it... that they use farts, too?" Kilitr asked. He then smiled, realizing that her blubber was being used for a benevolent purpose.

* * *

Queen chuckled at the comment from the tiny male and then replied with.  
"Well that's an acute observation my friend,your very smart." she smiled brightly this time, maybe she could make this tiny male her mate and then feed him instead of capturing a male. He was truly a delight even though they had just met and didn't seem to be bothered by her weight. He was also quite handsome even if he was extremely skinny, he bright blue eyes held the calmness and beauty of the ocean, and his scales even thought were dull green from lack of care were clearly suppose to be a bright vibrant green with dark brown mixed into it for camouflage.

* * *

Kilitr smiled warmly at her. Sensing that she would like him to stay, and knowing that he'd be doing an entire human city a great privilege and favor with his own belches and farts, said,  
"Miss.... can I stay and become like you?"

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Queen was elated that he had not only wanted to stay, and also wanted to become like her!  
  
"Why of course sweetie! My name is Queen and you are?"

* * *

"Kilitr. Kilitr Brightwing is the name." He said honestly. His stomach then growled hungrily, and he blushed.

* * *

"Well that's a cute name Kilitr." Queen said sweetly, she looked down on Kilitr when she felt his stomach growl.  
"Let me go get you something to fill up your tum!"  
Queen got up carefully and walked over to her food pile, it had rabits, moose, deer, elk, squirrels, berries, nuts, and more!  
  
She snatched one of each and brought it over to the small male, carefully putting it beside him she sat down and said.   
"I have lots of food so you may pick whatever you want, but I suggest picking something small because your body is so weak."

* * *

 

Thank you, Queen.... you're very kind.... and impeccably plush and soft and beautiful..." Kilitr said honestly. He then went to the food pile and smiled. Remembering what his parents had taught him about cooking, he realized that he could use all of the raw ingredients in her food storage to make foods that would enable them to consume more calories and maintain morbidly obese weights and more than double their gas output. He explained his idea to her.

* * *

 

"Why Kilitr that's a fabulous idea!" Queen exclaimed still blushing from his ealier comment. Gosh she couldn't wait to have pups with him!

* * *

 

Kilitr smiled warmly and got to work.  
"Queen... what do the humans reward you with for providing them with a power source? Money? Sanctuary from hunters and minotaurs? More food? What?" Kilitr asked.

* * *

 

Well some humans provide me with more food while others draw paintings of me as a gift." Queen told him honestly, she hadn't really wanted to accpect gifts at first but learned to take them.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
